This invention relates to a needleless access device for use with liquid flow and administrative apparatus for medical purposes.
The use of hypodermic needles to inject or withdraw fluids in medical application has been standard practice for a number of years. Even where a patient already has an IV tubing set connected to a vein, hypodermic needles are frequently used to inject fluids into the IV tubing. Often a "Y connector" with a septum is provided in the tubing set for this very purpose. The needle is used to puncture the septum to administer the drug or other fluid, and the septum then sufficiently seals the opening to prevent airborne bacteria from entering the system. Septums are also common on drug vials, where the needle is inserted to withdraw a quantity of the drug.
The widespread use of hypodermic needles leads to numerous needle-stick accidents. These are not only painful, but if the needle is contaminated, could cause serious disease or complications in the needle-stick victim. There is thus a desire for needleless medical systems, where a fluid can be injected or aspirated without the use of a needle, but while maintaining an aseptic system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,916 to Rainer discloses a normally closed reflux valve that allows for the injection and aspiration of fluids when the valve is attached to a syringe. However, the valve has an open inlet area, thus allowing bacterial contamination inside the inlet and on the valve components, which would be swept into the system when a fluid is injected. In addition, this valve is not designed to allow easy aseptic cleaning treatment of the valve's syringe contact surface.